


Finding Eros [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	

:) What can I say, all is in the title !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170406083451841300.jpg.html)


End file.
